


【盾冬】雨夜（pwp）

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: 瓦坎达激情（x）狮盾/狼冬 复联三前老夫老妻片段5k纯车pwp注意⚠咬/舔米青/a little 性幻想描写





	【盾冬】雨夜（pwp）

Bucky听着外头雨水拍打在叶片上的声音中混杂着几声闷雷，思索着今天是Steve回来的日子，Steve也跟他打过电话，说大概今晚就到。可这么晚了，滂沱大雨从下午断断续续地下到夜晚，也没听见Steve回来的声音——平时Steve总会急匆匆地跑进来，趁着他还在忙着烤李子塔的时候从后面揽住他的腰，好几天没剃的胡子磨蹭着裸露在外的皮肤，黏在他身上告诉他出任务时的趣事——是不是出什么事了？

焦虑与恐惧就像一只只蚂蚁，密密麻麻地攀上他的心房，噬咬着他所剩无几的耐心。虽然他深知Steve一般不会出什么事，但万一呢？他绝不允许这个万一发生——除非这个万一发生在自己身上。

Bucky心底滋生出一丝苦闷，为什么Steve不让自己与他并肩出任务呢？虽然Steve的解释是不想再次失去他，但是如今的自己也有保护自己的能力了——还是说Steve现在根本不需要他了？

Bucky掀开门帘，却被门外站着雨中的黑影吓了一跳。“嘿Steve！你怎么......”话还没说完，就被那人一把拉进怀里。Bucky身上的袍子因沾到制服上的水开始微微湿润，略微冰凉而湿润的双手紧紧环住Bucky的腰背——显然他在雨中站了有好一会了——Steve力气之大让Bucky有种骨头要散架了的错觉。

Steve把头埋在Bucky的肩脖间，贪婪地嗅着Bucky身上，发间温暖而香甜的蜂蜜味。微硬的胡茬随着呼吸摩擦着Bucky脖子上细肉，泛起些许的痒意。Bucky的手指插入Steve潮湿的发间，小指轻轻摩挲着颈后的碎发，像在安抚着怀中人在体内冲击着快要喷涌出来的不知名的情绪，又像在透露着自己心中的不安。

紧贴着的胸膛让他清晰地感受着Steve稳重而有力的心跳，Bucky心头的焦虑突然平静了下来。雨水逐渐打湿他的衣服，发丝也粘在额头上，在雨夜中相互依偎，拥抱着的无言的两人却感受到了别样的温暖。像冬日里燃烧的火炉，刚出炉的香喷喷的苹果派，泡在热巧克力上的融化了的棉花糖。

Steve抬起头，像对待易碎的花瓶那般小心翼翼地亲吻着Bucky水润的唇。混合着冰凉雨水的津液随着舌头的探入渡进Bucky口腔里，突如其来的寒冷让Bucky下意识地收紧牙关，被牙齿轻微磕碰到的软舌没有退缩，反而变本加厉地舔上敏感的上颚。Bucky也不甘示弱，伸出舌头与Steve纠缠，啧啧的水声甚至掩盖住了雨声。

不过这场激烈的战斗持续了不久，就被一声轰雷打断了。Bucky微喘着气，拉着浑身湿透的Steve进了屋子——虽然他也差不多了。Bucky从一旁的架子上取下一块毛巾，给已经坐下了的Steve擦拭头发。

“小Stevie，要是你感冒了，Bucky哥哥怎么跟你妈妈交代呀？”头顶传来的轻笑声让Steve突然觉得喉咙有些许痒意，Bucky久违的调皮语气使他不禁回想起七十多年前的布鲁克林，他因为淋雨而大病一场，Bucky心疼地看着不停咳嗽的他，半强迫半请求着让他吃下那些大大小小的药丸。他还记得，当时阳光透过层层叠叠的树叶斜斜地洒进窗户，照亮了整个房间，而坐在他身旁的Bucky正用着这样调皮语气逗他开心。Bucky就像那个午后的明媚的阳光，温暖而明亮，照亮了他孤寂的心房。

“Buck......”Steve仰起头，左手揽过Bucky的后脑勺压向自己，双唇再度贴上刚被亲肿了的唇。Steve伸出舌头舔舐Bucky柔软甜美的唇瓣，像在品尝淋了浓郁的焦糖酱的牛奶布丁，与记忆中青春期突如其来对好友的幻想重叠在一起，交织成如今对眼前亲密的爱人的蓬勃欲望。舌头撬开微张的唇，舌尖细细舔过整齐的牙齿，挑起Bucky刚刚被雨水冷却的情欲。

分开的唇上泛着水光，像被雨滴打湿的成熟的樱桃，散发着诱人的香甜气息，等待着有心人来采摘。残留的银丝还挂在嘴角边上，Bucky半眯着眼，等待Steve的下一步行动。Steve转过身，搂过Bucky的腰让他坐在自己腿上。两双唇好似磁铁的南北极，彼此相互吸引，迫不及待地紧贴在一起。仿佛在漫长黑夜中寻到一缕月光，在倾盆大雨中找到容身之所，两人紧紧拥抱着，亲吻着彼此，就像拥有了此生所求的所有。身体里每一个细胞都叫嚣着对对方的渴望，逐渐急促起来的呼吸声点燃了屋里的空气，燥热的皮肤急切渴望解除附着在之上的束缚。

Steve的双手顺着Bucky完美的肌肉线条滑下，隔着裤子揉捏着两团富有弹性的臀肉。突然被托起使Bucky紧张地扶着Steve宽厚的肩膀，随即又放松下来，手环上Steve的脖子。Steve舔过Bucky下巴上浅浅的沟壑，修剪过的胡茬透露出别样的性感。湿润的唇贴着修长的脖子一路往下，留下了可疑的水迹，在昏黄的灯光下如同蜜一般浇在Bucky蜜色的颈脖上。Steve轻咬了一口正上下滑动的喉结，嘴唇吮吸着上面薄薄的皮肤，像野兽宣告自己的领地那般在Bucky身上留下一个淡红色的痕迹。Bucky仰起头被动接受着Steve落在他裸露在外的皮肤上的亲吻与啃咬，微张的嘴里泄出控制不住的低喘，被束缚着的肿胀的下身只能靠摩蹭着Steve的制服来暂时缓解膨胀的情欲，后方的小穴开始收缩，渴望被熟悉的巨物填满。

Steve咬上隔着一层衬衫的柔软的乳肉，Bucky吃痛地闷哼一声，随即又被软舌舔上乳头的快感化为软绵绵的气声。舌尖抵着乳尖，嘴隔着布料开始吮吸里头的乳晕，牙齿时不时磕过慢慢挺立的肉粒。敏感的乳头随着Steve的动作在粗糙的布料上磨蹭着，双重快感冲击着Bucky的大脑，在脑海中像烟花一般噼里啪啦地炸开。Steve的下半身也不甘落后，挺腰蹭过Bucky的股缝，故意顶撞隐藏在其中的穴口。一只手解开Bucky的皮带，胡乱揉搓了一把鼓起的一团，便拉下内裤使得翘起的前端弹出来。Steve手掌上布满了常年使用武器留下的老茧，如今握着Bucky的性器，娴熟的技术使Bucky了解到这些老茧的真正用途。

“还记得我们在军营里的日子吗？每晚我都只能借着像现在这样的昏暗灯光用视线亲吻着你的眼角，你的鼻尖，你的唇瓣，你的喉结。”Bucky被舔舐的乳肉间传出Steve低沉的声音。

“难道你当时......嗯……当时就想像现在这样干了吗？”Bucky一边呻吟一边装作漫不经心地询问这个缠绕在心头已久的问题。

“想。想顺着你的锁骨望下去，想用嘴唇封住你总是谈论别的姑娘的嘴，想解开掩盖住你胴体的碍事的军装，想在小酒馆里借着烈酒操开你紧涩的小穴，想在军营里操得你无意识地放声呻吟，让军队里所有人都知道Barnes中士是Steve Rogers的，让所有女孩的视线都不敢放在你身上。”

Bucky迷迷糊糊地听着70多年前，Steve对他的性幻想，脑子里好像塞满了软绵绵的棉花糖，又像半融化的香草冰淇淋。他轻轻推开还在舔舐他的胸口的Steve，居高临下地望着Steve，酡红的脸颊好似灌了几瓶伏特加那样醉意盎然。“想知道吗？当你穿着那身五角星制服的时候，我脑海里涌现出的画面。”Bucky勾起嘴角，Steve的心跳随着那笑意逐渐加速，下体硬的发疼。

Bucky从Steve腿上离开，跪在Steve两腿之间。右手笨拙地解开Steve腰上的皮扣，抬起眼皮瞥了一眼Steve翻滚着欲望的蔚蓝色眼眸，挑起嘴角缓慢地用牙齿拉下冰冷的金属拉链。眯着眼睛舔舐内裤包裹着的性器，深色的水迹勾勒出巨物的轮廓。Bucky虔诚地亲吻着肉棒，随后咬着内裤边用力扯下，早已按捺不住的滚烫肉棒拍打在Bucky的脸颊，上面分泌的些许淫液溅到Bucky翘起的眼睫毛上。伸出舌头，卷走充血的深红色龟头上的液体，张嘴含住前端，舌尖舔弄着上面的小孔，仿佛要钻进去看看。右手抚上根部，时不时揉搓几把下方的囊袋，或是用指尖挑弄卷翘的耻毛。Bucky吊着眼，把Steve赞叹享受的表情尽收眼底。吐出口中的巨物，手扶着肉棒从龟头舔到囊袋，细细地用津液填满每一处皱褶。Bucky满意地看着自己的杰作，再次含住前端，忍着干呕的生理反应一点一点地吃下硕大的肉棒，感受着上面青筋的跳动。Steve抓着Bucky的头发，按着他的头向性器压去，嘴里泄出被深喉引起的快感导致的呻吟。Steve的耻毛有下没下地蹭过Bucky的鼻子，Bucky顺从地接受Steve强势的控制，利用有限的空间舔舐着柱体。

虽然腮帮子有些许难受，但Steve享受的呻吟声鼓舞了在胯间的Bucky，Bucky更加卖力地舔弄着粗壮的肉棒，收起牙齿以免磕碰到性器。咕噜咕噜的淫秽的水声从喉咙里传来，填满了这昏暗的小空间。Steve用手轻轻拍了拍Bucky已经鼓起的脸颊，示意他自己快要射了。Bucky却坏心眼地吸了一口肉棒，继续舔弄着口中的巨物。Steve低吼了一声，射在了Bucky温热的口腔里。浓稠的精液差点让Bucky呛着了，溢出来的白浊挂在嘴角。Bucky吐出肉棒后把嘴里的浓稠液体咽了下去，艳红的舌头舔走嘴角的几滴。

Steve捞起跪得腿有点发麻的Bucky，亲吻着他湿润的唇，用舌头掠夺Bucky口腔里残余的咸腥味，在移动到不远处的床上的同时把Bucky碍事的裤子脱下。头部陷入柔软的枕头中，长发散乱地搭在枕头上，舌头搅动的水声像是从欲望的深海里传出，深陷与此的两人却心甘情愿。Steve略微粗暴地解开Bucky身上的衬衫，附身啃咬着丰满的乳肉。手指往下打滑，按上挺翘的臀部，抓着两块臀肉揉搓，手指探向一张一缩的穴口。当Steve粗糙的指头伸进小穴时，出乎意料的温暖湿润萦绕在指尖，“自己扩张过了？”“啊……你不是说今晚回来吗？”带着些许沙哑的声线像是刚从黏稠的车厘子酱中捞起一般，流入耳中舔舐着有些黯淡的欲火，刚释放过的前端又有了抬头的欲望。

当手指碾过熟悉的软肉时，柔软的壁肉缠绕着在身体里作怪的异物。一股热流滋润了本就滑腻的肠道，漏出些许呻吟的小嘴被温柔地堵上。Steve抽出已经湿漉漉的手指，把上面的液体涂抹在自己狰狞的性器前端。突然空虚的小穴收缩着，把里面温热的液体挤出来了一些。Steve扶着已经挺立的肉棒，水亮的龟头破开邀请着肉刃的穴口，穴肉兴奋地吮吸着前端。Bucky右手抓着被单，手指陷入柔软的棉花之中。

巨物完完全全填满了欲求不满的后穴，蠕动的肠肉感受着肉棒上跳动的青筋，在脑海中描绘着阴茎的模样。Steve却不像平时那样抓着Bucky的脚踝，把肉棒拔出至只剩下龟头卡在穴口，然后快速地捅进去，堵住里面的淫液不让它流出。而是随着轻微的动作不断碾过前列腺，带来延绵不断的快感。Steve舔上Bucky左臂的伤疤，轻柔的吻着来自过去的伤痛。

“这次任务途中我们经过了布鲁克林，那儿已经跟以前大不相同了。之前的影院现在换成了一家书店，那里的小巷大多也不复存在。有几个青年勾肩搭背从我身旁经过，他们嬉笑打闹的声音夹着书店传来的唱片声流进我的耳朵里，我又不禁想起你。街上那么多的青年走过，我看见一个个我们的影子。但当书店放了一首我从未听过的现代歌后，我意识到，这已经不是我们的时代了。”

“如果我当时抓住了你的手，我会不会就抓住了那个时代？”

未说出口的话语化成泪水滴落在伤疤上，Bucky用粗糙的舌苔舔过Steve的眼角，卷走那咸涩的液体。右手拉起Steve的手，紧紧地握住。“你抓住我了。”

Steve反握住Bucky的手，手指交叉相扣，混合着眼泪的吻落在Bucky粘着发丝的额头上。如同在汪洋里的一叶孤帆，被命运的巨浪撞击着，但拥有了彼此的两人不再惧怕翻滚的苦难。

Steve揽起Bucky修长的腿扛在肩上，拔出沾满淫液的肉棒，又猛地插入紧致的后穴。突然被刺激到的穴肉紧紧咬着巨物，又随着巨物的离开，嫣红的媚肉被翻出来了些许。囊袋拍打着臀肉，肠液被猛烈的撞击溅到了耻毛上。突然变快的速度让Bucky泄出一声尖叫，圆润的指甲陷入Steve的皮肤里，轻微的疼痛换来的是Steve更加猛烈的撞击。

Steve咬上Bucky的乳尖，舌尖抵着充血的乳粒，又用舌头绕着乳头舔舐一圈又一圈。牙齿轻轻咬上柔软的乳肉，在上面留下属于自己的印记。快感伴随着疼痛侵入Bucky的大脑，冲刷着仅存的清醒。Bucky的前端因后穴带来的快感而久久挺立着，随着抽插蹭着Steve坚硬的腹肌上，把流出的前列腺液抹得到处都是。堆积的快感让Bucky眼前一白，快感在脑海中炸裂，随着Steve一记有力的抽插射了出来。白浊从小孔中迸溅而出，星星点点地散落在Bucky的乳肉，腹肌，床单。穴肉也微微抽搐着吸咬着肉棒，被紧紧绞着的肉棒变得更大了，Steve放缓了抽插的速度，忍住想要射精的欲望。

Steve伸出两指把Bucky泄出来的精液抹开，涂到Bucky的嘴唇上，亲吻着他发红的耳垂。“尝尝自己的味道？”Bucky呆呆地望着Steve，乖巧地伸出小小的舌尖，缓慢地舔过被亲肿的丰厚的嘴唇，仔仔细细舔干净后还吧咂着嘴，像是在回味自己的味道。

把这极其色情的一幕尽收眼底的Steve再也忍不住，在Bucky耳边低吼了一声，加快速度操开已经熟透了的嫣红肠肉。沉淀了几天的欲望爆发于穴内，微凉的精液随着最后一次插入填满了后穴，甚至Bucky的小腹因此微微隆起。Steve双手抱住Bucky，头埋在Bucky散开的发间嗅着淡淡的蜂蜜味。

Steve的阴茎刚拔出些许，里头的精液就随着Steve的离开漏了出来，弄脏了下面的床单。小穴像是不想让给予快感的巨物离开似的，咬着仍然粗壮的柱体。被刺激到的性器又颤颤巍巍地站起，龟头撑在收缩着的穴口间。Bucky勾起唇，亲吻着Steve的嘴角，沙哑的声音充满了情欲。“雨停了，但夜晚还未结束。我要跟随着那个布鲁克林来的小子，度过这漫漫长夜。”Steve轻咬了一口Bucky的唇瓣，像回到那个青涩的十六岁那般，混合着夜晚缠绕在脑海的幻想，用着生疏的技巧顶撞着熟烂的穴肉。

......

雨后的天空漂浮着几丝云，还未出现的朝阳散发着柔和的粉色光芒，勾勒着云彩的轮廓。灰蓝色的高空还有几颗星在闪烁，却也随着天色逐渐透明而消失在明亮中。

天边被升起的红日染成橘色，也映在因生物钟而缓慢醒来的Bucky脸上。Bucky抬起疲倦的眼皮，温柔地看着眼前还在熟睡的Steve。Bucky的唇瓣贴上Steve虽在梦中但仍旧紧皱的眉头，“I am with you till the end of the line.”

仿佛听到了Bucky的话语一般，Steve紧皱的眉头终于松懈下来，圈着Bucky的腰的手臂紧了紧，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着什么。

这对迟钝而又相爱的恋人，终在朝霞中相拥而眠。


End file.
